


Parallel Line

by FrostironShipper



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Donna is Donna, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostironShipper/pseuds/FrostironShipper
Summary: After crossing (yet another) line together, Mike and Harvey have no idea how to handle the situation. Enter Donna.





	Parallel Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so go easy on me. Any comments welcome.   
> Standard disclaimer - I don't own anything!

As Mike came to, his body was immediately sending him signals alerting him to the fact that he was in an unfamiliar environment. Sheets softer than usual, the room far brighter than he would ever keep his own and the air fresher. But the biggest give away; the warmth of a body half draped over his own. And when his brain came to full awareness he froze in shock as his memory informed him of who exactly was wrapped around his right side. Harvey. His best friend. His boss. 

And the man he was head over heels, completely and irreversibly in love with.

The events from the previous night came flooding back to him. He and Harvey had slept together. They had crossed the line they had been skirting around for months. A line that Mike had told himself would never be crossed because Harvey was so far out of his league it was laughable. But his body was backing up the story his head was telling him, aches making themselves known in the best way possible. But as the information sank in, so too did the panic. Mike began his rapid exit from Harvey’s condo before his brain even informed him of the plan. He slid from under the covers, and from under Harvey as slowly but efficiently as he could, gathering his clothes that were strewn all around the room whilst at all times moving towards the door. By the time he reached it he had his boxers, trousers and shirt on, shoes in hand and tie around his neck. Without even glancing back, Mike made his swift escape from the room, leaving the older man none the wiser behind him. 

**********

Harvey woke slowly, taking his time with the process, feeling no need to rush it. His body was sated, fully relaxed after the events of the previous evening. He could feel the physical tells of his activities, smell the lingering scent of their passion in the sheets mixed with something that he identified as purely Mike. A smile spread across his face as his body began to stretch, easing any stiffness in his limbs whilst at the same time attempting to pull the body of his associate closer to him. However when his hands came up empty in their search, Harvey lifted his head, noticing for the first time that he was alone. A frown spread across his chiselled features and he sat up, looking around the room for any trace of the younger man. Finding none, Harvey slipped from the bed, dragging on a t-shirt and his underwear before checking the bathroom and heading out to the living space. Coming up empty there too, his heart began to sink. He sat down on the sofa, accepting the fact that he was alone in his apartment, knowing what that meant and kicking himself for allowing his feelings for Mike to ruin the best friendship he had ever had. 

**********

At the office, Mike could be found tucked away in his cubicle, earphones in and stacks of briefs piled high on his desk. His whole demeanour was screaming leave me the hell alone, or pay the price and as such, he was left to his own devices the entire day.   
When Harvey arrived at the office around an hour later, dressed to impress but in the suit that Donna associated with a loss in court, he walked straight into his office without so much as a passing glance, never mind a greeting, to Donna. That was the first thing that set off her alarm bells. She gave it a minute or 2 for him to settle in to the day, observing as he sat at his desk, running a hand through his hair and opening the first in a large pile of files he had to make his way through. To anyone else, this was a completely normal start to the day for Harvey Specter. But Donna had worked with him for 11 years now and she knew better. His body language, to anyone who knew him at all, was screaming that there was something wrong. And she wouldn’t be his best friend if she sat there and let him wallow about it. Deciding to take action, Donna stood up and walked softly into Harvey’s office, closing the door behind her. And made her way over to his desk, sitting in one of the seats opposite him and watching him for a few seconds before he broke the silence.  
“What do you want, Donna?” He bit without even looking up at her. It put her on the back foot but she recovered quickly.  
“Good morning to you too, Grumpy. Mind telling me what’s got your panties in a twist?” She asked, attempting to add a little humour to the situation but already seeing that it wasn’t going to get her very far.  
“I’m not grumpy, I’m trying to work. As should you be. So go back to your desk and do your job.” He snapped, glancing up at her for the first time that day. Which was his first mistake. Because although the first thing Donna could see in his face was the anger he was projecting, his eyes gave away the hurt that was really behind the dark mood. Harvey was hurting and this was how he was reacting to the cause of his pain. Donna took a breath before replying.  
“Harvey, please. I know something is wrong. If you just tell me what it is then maybe I can help.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me. And even if there was there would be absolutely nothing you could do to help. Now please leave me alone.” Harvey sighed, dropping his head to his hand but continuing to read through the briefs. Donna knew at that point that something bad must have happened. Because Harvey always confided in her. And he knew that she would do anything in her power to help.   
“Ok Harvey. I’m here if you need me.” She gave him a tight smile and left his office, closing the door behind her and returning to her desk to keep watch and try to figure out what was casing her boss and her best friend so much pain. 

As the morning wore on, Donna continued to do her work, glancing up occasionally to check on Harvey but noting each time that he was in exactly the same position he had been in before. She had been running through a list of possible causes, eliminating each as she went along. If it had been something to do with Jessica, Harvey would have let her in on it. The same with Louis. If his brother was in trouble, Donna would have been drafted to solve the issue. The only other note-worthy difference about that morning was the noticeable lack of Mike. It was a deviation from the usual set up of the younger man parking himself in Harvey’s office to work there, whether the man himself was in the office at the time of not. And though not immediately concerning, it was the next place Donna thought to look. After around an hour with no sign of Mike coming to the office, even though she knew for a fact he was in the building, Donna strode up to Mike’s desk, pulled his earphone from him and demanded his attention.   
“With me, Puppy. Don’t argue.” She said and left the bullpen, knowing that if Mike knew what was good for him, he would follow on. And right enough, just as she entered the kitchen area, Mike followed in behind.  
“Ok, spill. What the hell is going on with you?” She asked, leaving very little room for any argument. Mike sighed.  
“What? Nothing. Nothing’s going on with me.” Mike defended, face immediately going pale. Donna raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Really? Because you’re holed up at your desk in the bullpen going through paperwork, and Harvey is doing the same thing in his office. Usually the 2 of you work together on just about everything. Added to that the fact that you’re wearing the same suit as yesterday, you look like shit and Harvey looks like someone shot his dog, I’d say you’re both lying to me when you tell me there’s nothing wrong. So whose gonna be the first to tell me what the hell happened?” She stated, Mike cowering more and more the longer she went on. When she finished he sighed and sat down at the table, dropping his head into his hands.  
“I messed up.” Mike confessed.   
“Messed up how? Because you’ve done that plenty of times before and he’s never been this affected by it. What did you do Mike?” Donna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Mike began to run his hands through his hair, dropping one over his face.  
“I…. We slept together.” Mike confessed, voice breaking and eyes tearing up. Donna’s mouth dropped open.   
“You what? You and Harvey?” She asked, surprised at herself for not seeing this coming.  
“I know, ok! I know. He’d had a few to drink by the time I turned up at his door. I should have turned around and gone home. This is all my fault. And now he’s angry at me. I’ve ruined the best thing that ever happened to me.” Mike muttered, dropping his head back down again. And suddenly everything made sense to Donna. Her face softened immediately and she dropped down into the chair next to Mike, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Mike? I need you to tell me exactly what happened between you 2.”   
“Donna please don’t make me say it. My head already won’t let me forget, please don’t make me talk about it. I can’t.” Mike pleaded, looking almost as miserable as he did after his Grammy had passed away.  
“Mike, please? I need to know. And you can trust me, I promise. I’m here for you.” She assured. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. Mike took a breath and began recounting the events of the previous night, withholding any overly personal moments.  
“It was amazing. It was everything I had dreamed about and more. He was perfect. And then I woke up this morning and I panicked. I knew that once the fog of alcohol had lifted, he would regret what had happened. And I couldn’t be there to see that, I couldn’t have him reject me to my face, I wouldn’t survive that. So I left while he was still sleeping and came straight here, hoping that throwing myself into work would help take my mind off of it.” Mike confessed, sounding lost. And at that point the penny dropped for Donna.  
“You love, don’t you?” She asked outright. Mike’s head shot up and he paled, visably shaken by having someone read him and figure out his most closely guarded secret. “It’s ok, Mike. It’s alright. Your secret is safe with me. But I really think you should talk to him.”  
“I can’t. There’s not a chance in hell he’ll feel the same way. And even if he did, I’m not even nearly good enough for him. Harvey deserves the best. He deserves someone who he can be proud to be with. Not a fraud like me. But… I can’t stop thinking about him. I just want to run to him and tell him I want to be with him. I should never have let myself have that one night. I should have been strong enough to walk away. But now I’ve gone and ruined everything. My days here are numbered. And I don’t know what to do.” Mike lamented, choking up towards the end, dropping his head back into his hands. Donna’s heart broke for the young man in front of her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and muttered to him “Don’t worry Mike. We’re gonna sort this one way or another. Just don’t panic, ok? You’re going to go home and finish your work there today ok? I’ll cover for you. But take the day. I’m gonna take care of this, ok?”  
“But Donna, it’s…”  
“Mike, do you trust me?”  
“Of course I do.” He sighed.   
“Then trust me now, ok? Go and do as I asked. And try not to worry, ok?”  
“Ok. And hey, I’m sorry for putting this on you. I know you’re Harvey’s friend before anything else.”  
“Mike, I love you too, ok? You’re family now. I love you both. And I don’t want to see either of you hurting.” She smiled sadly at him.  
“Thanks Donna.” Mike said, giving her his best attempt at a smile that he could muster, getting up and heading back towards the bullpen. Meanwhile, Donna was hatching a plan to get her 2 boys on the same page.

**********

Half an hour later Donna knocked on Harvey’s door, something she had never done before and walked in, holding 2 cups of coffee. She took a seat at the lower table in his office and smiled softly at him. Harvey locked eyes with her and sat back in his seat, linking his hands over his stomach as he eyed up the 2nd mug.   
“Well, are you gonna come and join me?” She prompted.  
“That depends. Coffee from you never comes with no strings attached.” He challenged She smirked at that.  
“And this time is no different. We need to talk. I just thought you might need this since you haven’t taken a break so far today. Come on.” She coaxed, gesturing for him to join her on the sofa. He obliged, knowing that resistance would only drag out the process. He removed his jacket and sat down next to his friend, taking the mug in his hands and taking a sip. She had added extra syrup, which indicated that this was a conversation he would definitely rather not be having.  
“So are you gonna tell me what happened last night?” She asked. Harvey sighed immediately, shaking his head a little and placing his mug on the table.  
“Wasn’t planning to.”  
“Well, too bad. Because you’ve got an associate in the bullpen who looks like shit and you’re in here being all broody and angry and I won’t let it continue. So tell me what happened.” Harvey softened at the news that Mike was here and that he wasn’t holding up too well. His heart clenched at the thought.  
“What is there to say? We crossed a line and now he regrets it. Nothing I can do about it. I think we both just need to ride out the storm and hopefully in a while we can get back on track.” Harvey muttered, leaning back on the sofa and running a hand through his usually meticulous hair. Donna rolled her eyes at the 2 of them.  
“You two…” She muttered, “Both of you need to pull yourselves together. And communicate. God Harvey, since when were you the type to sit back and let something you want pass you by?”  
“What are you talking about?” He spat defensively.   
“I’m talking about the fact that you clearly love him and you’re letting him get away. And that’s not like the Harvey Specter I know. Pull yourself together!”  
“I’m not ‘letting him get away’. He doesn’t want me. We…. We slept together last night, and when I woke up this morning he was gone. That’s not the sign of someone who wants more. I can’t force him to want me. And I won’t chase him. The last thing I want is for him to feel so uncomfortable that he leaves. I need him. And if he just wants to be friends then I’ll take it. I’ll take whatever I can get from him.” Harvey laments, dropping his head in his hands. Donna’s heart broke again for one of the men in her life that she loves the most. She repeated the same action as early, wrapping her arm around Harvey’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.  
“For 2 kick ass attorneys, you are both so God damn dense, you know that?”  
“What the hell…” Harvey asked, face screwing up at what he thought was an attack on him.  
“You’re both so emotionally stunted that you’d rather sit and suffer in silence than actually talk about your feelings. Because if you did, god forbid, you’d realise that he’s just as miserable today as you are. He thinks you don’t want him. That you only slept with him last night because you were drunk. That’s why he left.”  
“And how the hell do you know all of this?” Harvey demanded, putting distance between the 2 of them. “And don’t give me the ‘I’m Donna’ bullshit.”  
“Ok I’m gonna let that go because you’re in a difficult place right now…. I know that because I talked to Mike this morning. Right before I sent him home. Right where you’re about to go now.” She demanded, standing up and walking to get Harvey’s jacket before spinning on her heels and handing it to him.   
“What?” He looked totally confused. Donna rolled her eyes again.  
“Mike’s apartment. Go and see him. Talk to him. Straighten things out because if you let him slip through your fingers without even trying, not only will you regret it for the rest of your life but I’ll never forgive you either. Mike is family now. So you have to fix this. Go!” She demanded. And without further argument, Harvey took his jacket and made his way out of his office. As he left Donna let a small smile wash over her. Things would be ok, she knew it.

**********

Mike was half way through the stack of paperwork he needed to have done by the endo of the day, progress far slower than usual because his mind was mostly elsewhere, when he heard a knock on the door. He started at the noise, not expecting any visitors today but got up to investigate anyway. When he pulled the door open his breath caught in his throat.  
“Harvey…” He let out. The older man just pulled a tight smile, something unknown in his expression. “I uh, I wasn’t feeling very well so I’m working from home today. I hope that’s alright, i…. Donna said she would let you know.”  
“I spoke to Donna. Can I come in?” He asked, setting off an alarm in Mike’s head. Harvey had never asked permission before, preferring to just march his way in usually unannounced.   
“Uh, sure. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting guests…” Mike spluttered, clearing the coffee table of cans and other mess.   
“It’s fine, Mike. Come and sit down. We need to talk.” Harvey spoke, voice completely still, giving almost nothing away other than the fact that this was a conversation neither of them wanted to have. Mike’s shoulders sagged hearing that, anticipating what it was he was about to hear.  
“Harvey please… can we just forget that anything happened?” He begged, turning to look at his boss who still was completely closed off, stoic like Mike hadn’t seen for a long time.  
“No, Mike. We can’t. I can’t.” He told him. Mike could feel weight settle in his stomach at that.  
“Harvey please. Don’t make me go. Please, I need this job. This firm is my life now. My entire family. Please.”  
“Relax, Mike. I’m not here to tell you your services are no longer required. But no, we can’t just forget that last night happened.”  
“I really think we should.” Mike begged.  
“You do?” Harvey challenged.  
“I…. look, Harvey. What’s done is done. And I’d really like it if it didn’t affect our relationship. I like working with you. There’s still so much I stand to learn from you. So please?”  
“What if I said I couldn’t?” Harvey responded. Mike swallowed harshly before responding.  
“Then I’d respect your decision. And I can have my letter of resignation on your desk tomorrow morning.” Mike got out, voice shaking much the same as his hands were before he clasped them tightly together.  
“No, Mike. You misunderstand me. What if I said to you… What if I told you that I don’t want us to just go back to the way things were before?” Harvey asked, letting any sort of emotion show for the first time since he stepped into the apartment.  
“Harvey, what are you saying right now?” Mike asked, confusion colouring his expression. Harvey sighed and stood up, beginning to pace the living room. He took a second before he started speaking again.   
“I wasn’t as drunk as you seem to think I was last night. I made the decision to… do what we did, consciously.” Harvey started, trying to gage Mike’s reaction.  
“You did?” Mike asked, shocked. Harvey stopped pacing, stood closer to the window than the sofa.  
“I did. And when I woke up alone this morning I felt… well, I felt a lot of things but most of all I felt lonely. And after last night I didn’t think I’d have to feel that way again. Mike, I don’t regret for a second what happened between us last night. The only thing I regret is letting you believe for a second that I would.” Harvey confessed, colour blooming over his face. Mike felt a rush of emotion spread through him at Harvey’s confession, emotions that he had tried so hard to beat down for so long that they felt almost foreign to him.   
“Harvey I’m sorry. I thought that you would wake up and regret what we had done in the harsh light of day. And I couldn’t bare to see that look on your face so I left. I was a coward. But for the record, I don’t regret it either. Not a single second of it.” Mike told him firmly. Standing up and walking slowly towards the older man, as if afraid that if he moved too quickly he would spook him. Harvey dropped his head and shook it slightly, a small grin spreading across his face. “Harvey?” Mike asked, reaching out to take his hand. Harvey grasped it firmly, squeezing him like it was a lifeline.  
“Mike, I’m no good at this sort of thing. You know that. But…. I want to try. For you, I want to try and be good enough.” Harvey said, eyes watering, voice shaking. Mike’s heart clenched at the display before him. He had never seen Harvey look so exposed and vulnerable, and part of him was relieved that it was him that was allowed to see this side of the older man. He stepped closer and wrapped a hand around the back of Harvey’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.  
“You’re more than enough for me, Harvey. I love you. I have loved you from the moment I stepped into that room at the Chilton Hotel. And I will love you for the rest of my life, even if you don’t feel the same way.” He confessed. Harvey’s eyes shot open, so many emotions going through him that he struggled to make sense of it all. But he knew one thing for sure. He never wanted to let the younger man go. Ever. With that decided, he took the plunge and pressed his lips to Mike’s, resulting in a whine coming from the younger man. The 2 men grasped at each other, clutching any part of the other’s body that they could find. The kiss was sloppy and unrefined, but they had time for that later, this was about the desperation they were feeling, the pure, raw emotion that had previously had very little outlet until now. 

When they broke for air they pressed their foreheads together again. Panting against each other, sharing the same breath, Harvey was the one to break the silence.  
“I love you too, Mike. I love you so God damn much, you have no idea.” His voice cracked, eyes clenched shut as he struggled to wrap his head around the fact that his feelings were being reciprocated, and that Mike was standing in his arms.   
“Harvey?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come to bed?” Mike asked, sounding so small and unsure of himself that Harvey’s heart broke a little for him.  
“Yeah. I’d like that.” The older man grinned, taking Mike’s hand and being lead through to the bedroom where they stood facing each other. It was the first time since the conversation started that they had really taken the other in. and Harvey could see the uncertainty written all over the other man’s face. He smiled gently and cupped his cheeks.  
“Mike, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want more, that’s fine by me. But right now, all I want is to hold you. To be close to you. Can we… is that ok?” A face splitting grin appeared on the younger man’s face.   
“Yeah, Harvey. That’s ok with me.” He smiled, and they silently decided to take the other’s clothes off. It was a slow, intimate process, with eyes soaking in each area of skin revealed by the removal of an article. They enjoyed the process this time around rather than it being a means to an end like it was the night before. Once they were down to their boxer shorts, Mike reached out and placed his hands on Harvey’s hips, a grin on his face as he took in the body before him. Harvey shifted a little.  
“It’s uh… it’s not as easy to maintain a good shape at my age. It’s why I run all the time.” He confessed, insecurity lacing his every word, causing confusion to colour Mike’s expression. He looked up and Harvey’s face said the same thing as his tone had. Mike immediately leaned forward and to the older man’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together once more.   
“Harvey, you are perfect. Every single inch of you. I wouldn’t change a thing. Now get in here.” Mike smiled, pushing back the covers and making Harvey get in first, already decided on the matter of who was the big spoon. There was nothing he wanted more than to be wrapped up in the arms of the man he loved. And Harvey didn’t seem averse to the idea either. 

Once they had settled into a comfortable position, Harvey’s arms wrapped around the younger man, legs tangled together and barely a whisper of space between them, Harvey began pressing small kisses to Mike’s neck, causing the younger man to purr with delight.  
“I knew you were a softie really.”  
“Not true. I just can’t control myself around you.” Harvey muttered, breathing down Mike’s neck. The younger man couldn’t control the grin that spread over his face at the admission. After a while of receiving Harvey’s physical affections Mike twisted around in his arms to face him, rubbing his nose against Harvey’s and cupping the man’s cheek with his hand.  
“I’m glad you’re here, Harvey. I never ever dreamed you would be.” Mike told him. A dark expression drifted over the older man’s face.  
“What would make you say that?” Harvey questioned.   
“I had an idea of how my life would play out. And this is not it.” Mike confessed. Harvey froze a little, breath catching and heart beginning to beat faster.  
“Mike, if you don’t want this you only had to say. I’ll just go…” Harvey told him, heart breaking at the words coming from his mouth. But as he started to retreat he found himself unable to move.  
“No! Harvey no! That’s not what I meant at all. Please, stay.” Mike begged, fear lacing his voice. Harvey cautiously settled back down again. To make his point Mike wrapped Harvey’s arms back around himself and lay his head on the other man’s chest. “What I meant was, I never dreamed in a million years that I’d ever get to live the life I’m living. Do the job I’m doing. Have the family that I have. And all of that is because of you. The only thing that was missing was…”  
“Was?” Harvey questioned.  
“The man that I love. But now, I have everything. You’re really here.”  
“I’m really here Mike. And I’m not going anywhere.” Harvey promised, sealing the deal with a kiss.


End file.
